


A Fateful Meeting

by Nidatoht



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidatoht/pseuds/Nidatoht
Summary: Aelin is usually up to trouble when she meets a very important figure.
Relationships: n/a





	A Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is relating to my own little "verse" of my characters. Aelin's currently my main and the one I'm currently and lovingly writing lately.

Aelin breathed in deeply, smoke filling her lungs as she entered the room. There were people laying across different pillows, some were barely clothed, and others lazily lifted their head to look at her. The hazy fog filled her head, the tingle of magic that laced the mixture of herbs made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She could feel goosebumps forming along her arms. 

She stopped before a man who lounged in a chair, a mouthpiece that was attached to a hose that led to one of the alchemical devices in the room for the smoke in hand. He looked at her curiously, his eyes glowing a burning green. They reminded her of the crystals that had adorned the city for quite some time, though most had started to fade away. That was not to say that there were not those on murder row that didn’t *like* the feeling of Fel magic, and still traded in some of the crystals that had been stolen away and passed around. 

Aelin never really bothered with those. Not after the news she had received about the Magisters’ Terrace, about Selin. 

She blinked away the memory as the man’s gaze continued to bore into her expectantly. She tossed a coin purse his way, which landed on the small table before him. The coins clinked together loudly, though not many seemed to care. 

The dark-haired elf sat up and leaned forward. He plucked the coin purse up and seemed to weigh it in hand, assessing it before tossing it aside and motioning to one of the empty spots. 

The tension in her shoulders seemed to abate as she sauntered over to one of the pillows and made herself comfortable. She took one of the mouth pieces and smoked. She exhaled slowly, smoke pouring from her lips. She could feel her stresses melting away and whatever memories that haunted her recently slowly dissipate. 

Aelin must have let her eyes flutter shut, because the next thing she knew she was being shook. She blinked them slowly, having dozed off and the high still clinging to her senses. The dark-haired elf looked down at her, and he looked both nervous and angry. 

“What?” She snapped as she wrenched her arm away. 

“You have a _visitor._ Perhaps you would like to take your conversation *elsewhere?”* It was less of a hint and more of an order to get lost. 

Aelin furrowed her brows at him, confusion plain on her face. 

He pointed at another woman who clearly did not belong in a place like this. 

The woman stood tall in this hazy room and she drew attention from some of the other dazed patrons of this establishment. Though it did not seem that it was from her beauty. No, she wore ornate armored plates that were draped in rich golds and reds. Some of her armor was reminiscent of the armor that was bestowed on exalted soldiers from Silvermoon. It was supposed to be a great honor. Her father had his own many years ago. She bore matching weapons. 

Her hair must have naturally fell in tight curls, and while she seemed to have tamed it into a long golden blonde braid, a few curls had fallen loose and framed her face. Freckles dotted her tanned skin, accentuating her cheek bones and her eyes that watched her as she stood up were a vibrant gold color. 

_Light,_ she recalled. Aelin was familiar with many forms of magic. As far as she was concerned, Light was just another thread of magic that their people pulled from. But this woman radiated it. 

As Aelin brushed herself off, she realized that this woman was a bit familiar. Not for name or infamy, but because she had brushed past this woman only a few hours ago. 

She had stolen from this woman a few hours ago. 

And here she thought the paladin would not have noticed. 

Aelin exited the premises and the paladin followed closely. The other woman’s footsteps fell heavily as she walked. It must have been the plate armor weighing her down. 

Once they were far enough away, she turned towards the armored woman. 

“How did you find me?” She asked, genuinely curious. She had not even realized that she had been seen. 

“You didn’t cover your tracks very well.” The paladin said simply, examining their surroundings before removing her gauntlets. 

“I don’t have your money anymore.” 

“I know.” 

“So, what do you want?” 

“I do not want anything, Miss Fireheart, except a moment of your time.” 

Aelin’s eyebrows rose. “What do you mean?” 

“I know about your family. My family did not survive the fall of our people, much like yours. I simply want to offer you a path beyond sleuthing around and risking picking the wrong pockets.” 

She squinted at the paladin. “What sort of path…?” 

The woman smiled, the Light seemingly dancing in her eyes. “A path with the Blood Knights. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Alyndrah Dawnbourne, I am currently the Highlord of the Knights of the Silver Hand.” 


End file.
